


GYM

by fivemateseven



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:02:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28242087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fivemateseven/pseuds/fivemateseven
Summary: Hangyul tidak menyangka yoghurt plain yang selalu ia bawa ketika gym akan sebegitu tabu ketika digunakan bersama Seungyoun, kekasihnya (lagi).⚠ explicit sex scene, lots of dirty talk, vulgar words.tags: bareback, blowjob, rimming, kisses, nipple playing, usage of alternative lubricant (yoghurt).please read with cautions at your own risk, thank you!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	GYM

**Author's Note:**

> tulisan pwp ini merupakan omake dari BANKER au milik akun rylnotreal di twitter, sebagai bentuk request pribadi sekaligus hadiah untuk kak Ryl karena sudah buat cerita yang seru untuk dibaca ❤

“m-mau.. mau jilat...”

“sekarang?”

“i-iya... sekarang... mau jilat punya mas Seungyoun...”, Hangyul menatap Seungyoun dengan mata sayu.

“mau jilat tattoo atau...”

“mau semuanya...”

“sejak kapan kamu punya kink exhibition gini james, hm? mau banget diliat pengunjung gym lain yang mungkin aja tiba-tiba masuk kesini, terus liat kamu lagi nyepongin punya aku. iya? gitu maunya?”, ujar Seungyoun dengan nada rendah sarat intimidasi tepat di telinga kiri yang lebih muda.

Tubuh Hangyul meremang. Bayangan atas apa yang diucapkan Seungyoun membuatnya enggan untuk melanjutkan apa yang menjadi fantasinya selama ini. Hangyul ingin sekali mencoba bercinta di tempat gym, tapi juga tidak ingin kegiatan intimnya harus menjadi tontonan orang lain.

Hangyul lalu berusaha mendorong pelan tubuh Seungyoun, mencoba melepaskan dirinya yang tersudut diantara kaca dan tubuh kekasihnya dan telinga yang hampir menempel dengan bibir kecil Seungyoun ㅡ namun semua pergerakannya itu gagal, tertahan oleh lengan berotot milik yang lebih tua. 

“mau kemana? ga jadi? malu kalau nanti orang liat mas lagi keenakan titit mas lagi dijilatin kamu? iya?”, ucap Seungyoun setelah kembali memangkas jarak wajah keduanya, berbisik nakal tepat didepan bibir Hangyul dengan lengan yang mencengkram cukup erat pergelangan tangan yang lebih muda ㅡ dan Hangyul hanya mampu merespon dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

“you need to finish what you started, tigey. lihat, mas udah tegang gini terus kamu mundur? ga kasihan sama mas?”

“m-mas...”

Hangyul semakin menggigit keras bibirnya ketika tangannya dituntun kekasihnya untuk memegang penis yang sudah mengeras dibalik celana training warna abu milik Seungyoun.

“kan. ayo tanggung jawab, james.”

Mutlak. Perkataan Seungyoun adalah mutlak. Hangyul tidak bisa menyanggah, karena memang tadi dirinya yang pertama menciptakan tensi bercampur birahi diantara mereka.

“n-nanti kalau penjaga gym naik kesini, gimana mas..”

“itu urusan kamu, harus pinter nahan desah”

“k-konda.. jangan gitu..”

“gitu gimana sayang..”

“j-jangan kasar mainnya, ya?”

“loh? emang mau sekalian main juga disini, sayang? bukannya cuma blowjob aja kan maunya, hm?”

Hangyul pening. Kaget atas apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan. Dirinya secara tidak sadar telah benar-benar akan membangunkan rubah yang kelaparan dari tidurnya, kalau begini caranya.

Pikiran mengawang Hangyul kembali, ketika dirinya sadar bahwa Seungyoun sudah pergi dari hadapannya, menuju cable machine yang ada di tengah ruangan.

Hangyul melihat Seungyoun yang dengan seksinya melakukan pelemasan pada kedua lengannya, sebelum akhirnya menarik dua tali menuju depan dada bidangnya yang tidak tertutup oleh sehelai benang pun, seraya tersenyum manis pada Hangyul ㅡ seolah sebelumnya tidak ada percakapan panas diantara mereka.

Seungyoun terlihat begitu menggiurkan, bagi Hangyul. Tubuh tegapnya berdiri diantara alat itu, shirtless, otot dan tato-tato itu seolah berlomba mencuri atensi dan mata rubahnya tak henti memandang gelap pada manik yang lebih muda.

“james.. sini.”

Perintah dari Seungyoun lagi-lagi membuyarkan pikiran Hangyul, yang lalu tanpa sadar berjalan menghampiri kekasihnya, tanpa memalingkan sedikit pun pandang dari otot dan dua noktah kecoklatan pada dada bidang Seungyoun.

“on your knees, sayang”

Lagi, Hangyul menurut, dirinya seolah tersihir oleh semua titah dari yang lebih tua.

“my dick is all yours, now. just do as you wish, james. also lemme working out too, while you do me. alright?”

Hangyul menatap manik Seungyoun dari arah bawah sana dengan tatapan penuh, seolah berterima kasih karena akhirnya Seungyoun mengizinkannya menikmati apa yang selama ini sebenarnya ia rindukan. Padahal sebulan yang lalu dirinya jelas telah menolak perlakuan dari kekasihnya, untuk kembali berbagi desah bersama. Hangyul sadar, dirinya begitu naif. Seungyoun deserved better.

Sementara Seungyoun kembali melatih otot bahu dan dadanya dengan cable machine, Hangyul dibawah sana mulai menciumi dan mengendus penis Seungyoun dari balik fabrik. Tangannya pun tentu saja tidak lantas tinggal diam ㅡ mengelus tato-tato yang tercetak jelas pada tubuh kasihnya, terutama pada tato pistol besar, yang baru saja Hangyul ketahui keberadaannya.

Seungyoun menahan erangannya ketika akhirnya penisnya tidak lagi terkukung dalam fabrik, sebab Hangyul telah menurunkan celananya sebatas paha ㅡ dan penis setengah tegangnya berhasil sedikit menampar hidung bangir yang lebih muda.

“aw”

Seungyoun terkekeh. Hangyul meski nakal, masih tetap menggemaskan dimatanya.

Hangyul sadar akan hal itu, dan tanpa membuang waktu lebih lama lagi ia lalu menjilat ujung penis Seungyoun yang ternyata hingga kini belum juga dipotong (un-cut).  
Ujung penis yang kenyal itu Hangyul emut dengan begitu khidmat, seolah sedang mengemut yupi, permen kesukaannya. Hal itu membuat Seungyoun menengadahkan kepalanya sebagai bentuk refleks atas kenikmatan yang Hangyul berikan padanya.

Belum sempat Seungyoun hendak memuji Hangyul, kekasihnya itu lagi-lagi kembali membuatnya pusing ketika tangan besar yang lebih muda menarik kulit penis Seungyoun menuju pangkalnya ㅡ menampilkan lubang kencing yang lebih tua yang menjadi favorit Hangyul untuk lalu ia kecupi pelan. Detik berikutnya adalah Hangyul yang perlahan menelan seluruh inci dari penis Seungyoun yang telah menegak sempurna, hingga ujungnya menyentuh pangkal tenggorokan.

Seungyoun hilang akal. Sejak kapan Hangyul jadi semakin lihai dalam memberi nikmat seperti ini? Apakah Hyunbin pernah diberi nikmat seperti ini juga ketika berlatih gym dengan kekasihnya selama ini?

Pikiran-pikiran itu membuat Seungyoun naik pitam, lalu tanpa sadar menggerakan pinggulnya, menekan penisnya semakin masuk dalam mulut hangat Hangyul.

Hangyul tidak tau hal itu akan terjadi, diluar perhitungannya. Hangyul tersedak dan otomatis melepas penis Seungyoun dari mulutnya. Mengatur nafasnya yang sempat tersendat tadi, tanpa peduli Seungyoun yang kini tengah semakin dibuat bernafsu, atas pemandangan dibawahnya ㅡ Hangyul yang tengah mengatur napas dengan bibir merah penuh liur juga precum itu benar-benar terlihat menggiurkan.

“jangan berhenti Hangyul.”

Suara Seungyoun terdengar sangat mengintimidasi dan sedikit terdengar amarah bercampur disana ㅡ dan Hangyul tidak tau apa penyebabnya. Padahal disini seharusnya dirinya yang marah, karena Seungyoun membuatnya tersedak.

Tapi itu konsekuensi untuk Hangyul yang sudah berani membangunkan rubah lapar yang tengah tertidur, maka mau tak mau ia kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya memberi blowjob pada Seungyoun.

Seungyoun masih dengan rasa cemburunya, kembali ikut menggerakan pinggulnya, seirama dengan gerak tangannya ketika berada pada depan dadanya. Hangyul yang sudah belajar dari kejadian sebelumnya, telah memperhitungkan hal itu. Maka ketika Seungyoun menghentak, Hangyul mengakalinya dengan seolah melakukan gerakan spiral sambil menyuruput penis kekasihnya itu, sehingga dirinya dapat seolah secara tidak sengaja memundurkan kepalanya.  
Seungyoun paham, tapi tidak mampu untuk protes, karena demi Tuhan, itu nikmat sekali. Suara slurrp yang diciptakan mulut nakal Hangyul, benar-benar semakin menaikkan libidonya.

“berdiri.”, tegas Seungyoun setelah dirinya melepaskan dua tali dari tangannya.

“k-kenapa mas?”

“sekarang giliran kamu yang olahraga dong, sayang. kamu hari ini belum ke Peck Deck Fly kan? duduk sana.”

Hangyul menurut, meski sambil merengut, karena dirinya bahkan belum berhasil membuat Seungyoun klimaks. Hangyul yang tak punya pilihan bahkan untuk sekedar protes, lalu duduk pada alat itu, ㅡ hendak mulai menarik tuas dari kanan dan kirinya...

“turunin celananya sepaha.”

“m-mas?”

“kamu pikir kita udah selesai?”

Hangyul diam. Mereka tidak akan benar-benar bercinta disini kan?

“mas akan turuti apapun yang james mau. tapi mas ga bawa lubrikan sama sekali, apalagi kondom. cuma ada sabun cair. gimana?”

“k-konda.."

"kenapa, hm?"

Hangyul tidak tau jika kekasihnya itu benar-benar akan mengabulkan imajinasinya saat ini juga. ㅡ kesempatan emas yang mana mungkin Hangyul mampu lewatkan. 

"a-ambil foldable bottle di tas aku aja. Hangyul mau pake itu aja.. jangan sabun..b-boleh tanpa kondom, tapi jangan keluar didalem, yaa?"

Seungyoun memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, menatap penuh tanya pada kekasihnya. Namun karena tuntutan biologis membuatnya berpikir bahwa tidak ada waktu untuk berdiskusi. Maka ia hanya mengangguk, lalu pergi mengambil apa yang dititah oleh Hangyul.

“ini?”

“i-iya konda..”

Foldable bottle milik Hangyul berwarna biru transparan, dan dapat Seungyoun lihat ada cairan agak kental berwarna putih didalamnya. Apakah Hangyul benar-benar selalu membawa lubrikan tiap ke tempat gym? Bayangannya akan wajah kemenangan milik Hyunbin, kembali merasukinya.

Tanpa membuang waktu, dirinya terduduk dihadapan Hangyul yang telah membuka celananya sepaha ㅡ dan dengan tergesa membuka tutup botol itu dan menumpahkan cairan didalamnya keatas dua jari kanannya.

“yoghurt plain?? for real Lee Hangyul??”, sentak Seungyoun tidak percaya setelah mencium bau kecut khas yoghurt dari dua jarinya. ㅡ dan Hangyul hanya balas mengangguk, seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Seungyoun tau, dari sekian banyak alternatif lubrikan, yoghurt memang pilihan terbaik. Seungyoun tidak menyangka Hangyul bisa senakal ini sekarang.

“yaudah lanjut latihannya, urusan dibawah sini biar aku yang selesaikan. kamu percaya sama aku kan, james?”

“iya konda.. t-tapi pelan-pelan yaa.. udah tahunan aku ga main sama siapapun.. terakhir sama konda..”

Suara Hangyul yang terdengar mendayu dan semakin kesini semakin mengecil, justru malah semakin menaikan nafsu Seungyoun ㅡ apalagi setelah mendengar fakta di kalimat terakhir.

Tanpa menjawab ucapan Hangyul, Seungyoun lalu melumuri penis Hangyul dengan yoghurt, dan mengocok penis besar itu secara perlahan.

“ahh”, desah Hangyul.

“kenceng banget desahnya, sayang. mau ya didenger sama penjaga gym dibawah, hm?”

Hangyul menggeleng lemah, dengan mata yang masih terpejam menahan nikmat, dan tangan yang tak henti menarik tuas mesin dengan susah payah.

“mau ya penjaga naik keatas terus lihat kamu desah sambil lubang kamu aku jilatin, iya?”, ucap Seungyoun dengan tidak sedikit pun mengurangi ritmenya dengan tempo cepat mengocok penis Hangyul. Suara licin dan desah Hangyul bersautan silih berganti.

“mh aahh k-konda udahh”

Seungyoun tidak peduli. Diangkatnya kedua betis Hangyul, lalu ditumpukan diatas pundaknya, membuat dirinya lebih dekat dengan inti tubuh kekasihnya. Tangan kirinya sibuk mengocok penis Hangyul, sementara tangan kanannya kembali menuangkan yoghurt pada paha kanan yang lebih muda, lalu dijilatnya secara seduktif, dan tanpa aba menjilatkan yoghurt itu pada lubang Hangyul.

“mhh gila-”

Ujung lidah runcing Seungyoun semakin masuk kedalam lubang yang lebih muda. Desahan nikmat semakin vokal dilantangkan Hangyul, bersahutan dengan bunyi kecipak mulut Seungyoun pada lubangnya, juga tangan yang lebih tua yang tidak hentinya mengocok penis yang lebih muda.

Seungyoun terlihat menikmati permainan lidahnya dilubang hangat Hangyul. Permainannya semakin liar ketika dua jarinya yang kembali mencolek sisa yoghurt dari paha Hangyul itu, masuk bersamaan kedalam lubang Hangyul yang telah agak longgar, hasil kerja keras lidahnya.  
Hangyul kepayahan. Ini terlalu nikmat.

“ahh k-konda udahh angh”

Akibat terlalu banyak nikmat yang Hangyul dapat, dirinya tak mampu lagi untuk menggerakan tuas mesin ㅡ ia memilih untuk menumpukan kedua tangannya pada bahu Seungyoun.

“k-konda udahh anh-”

Desah Hangyul tertahan karena kini mulutnya dibekap oleh tangan kiri Seungyoun, ketika Seungyoun mendengar ada suara aneh.

cek. pengumuman untuk semua pengunjung gym, bahwa dalam tiga puluh menit, gedung akan segera ditutup. terima kasih atas perhatiannya. salam olah raga!

Oh, ternyata suara dari alat pengeras suara.

Seungyoun menghela napasnya lega dan sigap mengulurkan tangannya pada yang lebih muda.

“a-apa mas?”

“kita ke sesi utama. kita cuma punya waktu setengah jam untuk bisa menyelesaikan semuanya, james. yuk?”

Dengan wajah yang semakin memerah dipenuhi peluh, Hangyul meraih tangan Seungyoun yang menuntunnya menuju static bicycle.

“tadi kan baru tangan kamu yang dilatih, sekarang giliran kaki kamu.”

Hangyul duduk menungging diatas static bicycle dengan Seungyoun yang menatap dengan jelas lubang Hangyul yang berkedut dan berlumurkan yoghurt, seolah meminta untuk segera digagahi.

Karena tidak tahan dengan pemandangan itu, tanpa basa basi Seungyoun kembali memakan bokong dan lubang Hangyul dengan rakus. Hangyul refleks menundukkan kepalanya, bertumpu pada stang dihadapannya, menahan tubuhnya yang bergetar akibat kegiatan tabu yang dilakukan yang lebih tua padanya. 

Seungyoun berhasil memasukan seluruh lidahnya dalam lubang Hangyul, dan menggerakkan ujung lidahnya didalam rektum. Suara desah yang kecipak basah berhasil membuat Seungyoun semakin hilang kendali dan tak sabar untuk kemudian melumuri penisnya dengan yoghurt. Lalu tanpa aba, Seungyoun melesakkan penisnya masuk kedalam lubang Hangyul hanya dalam satu kali hentak.

“ngh!”

Baru setengah dari panjang penis Seungyoun yang masuk ke dalam liang anal Hangyul, namun keduanya telah merasakan nikmat duniawi yang begitu mereka rindukan selama ini.   
Diikuti dengan geraman yang syahdu, Seungyoun kembali mencoba untuk perlahan membawa masuk sisa panjang penisnya ke dalam ㅡ lebih dalam, semakin dalam, hingga Hangyul merasa penuh. Bahkan desah tidak sanggup lagi divokalkan oleh yang lebih muda. Terlalu nikmat. 

Seungyoun tidak memberi jeda bagi Hangyul untuk beradaptasi dengan panjangnya ㅡ pinggulnya dimaju-mundurkan, secara konstan dan tegas ㅡ membuat Hangyul kembali mendesah dan menyebut nama Seungyoun berkali-kali. Tubuhnya meremang dan semakin bergetar, membuat Seungyoun lalu menciumi punggung kekasihnya, menyalurkan perasaan sayang disana.

“lubang kamu beneran sempit banget sayang. rasanya lebih sempit dari terakhir kali kita bercinta”

“ngh ngh c-cepetin ahh”

“kebiasaan ya kamu, demanding banget. jaga mulutnya. mau kita digrebek penjaga, hm? suka? mau pamer?”

Hangyul menggeleng ribut dan menutup rapat mulutnya, menahan desah yang tak sanggup ia tahan ㅡ namun dapat Seungyoun rasakan penisnya teremas oleh otot rektum yang terkasih, membuat Seungyoun terkekeh tanpa suara.

“sini sayang. aku bantu nahan desah. sini”

Seungyoun mengangkat tubuh Hangyul yang semula membungkuk untuk tegak, dan memiringkan kepalanya sedikit hingga dapat diraupnya bibir yang tertutup rapat itu, untuk dipagut ke dalam ciuman panas.

Lidah beradu dalam mulut keduanya, saling melilit, menjilat dan menyesap satu sama lain. Ciuman yang begitu basah, yang mampu meredam desah lantang dari Hangyul, terganti dengan suara kecipak dua mulut yang beradu.

Seungyoun merasa dirinya akan segera klimaks, namun sepertinya berbeda dengan tubuh Hangyul yang masih asik menikmati semua nikmat yang ia berikan pada kekasihnya ㅡ sementara waktu yang mereka miliki tidak banyak. 

Tangan yang semula dipakai untuk menahan dagu Hangyul, kini Seungyoun gunakan untuk memanjakan noktah kecoklatan milik yang lebih muda ㅡ memberikan kenikmatan lebih bagi Hangyul untuk membantunya segera mencapai titik tertingginya. 

Mendapat rangsangan yang begitu nikmat dari berbagai titik sensitifnya, membuat Hangyul merasa akan segera klimaks.

“m-mas udahh ngh m-mau ahh-”

“sama mas juga. keluarin aja sayang. gapapa ga bareng juga. ermh-”

Seungyoun mengerang, merasakan penisnya dicengkram kuat didalam sana, karena detik itu juga Hangyul akhirnya mencapai klimaksnya.

Mani Hangyul terbuang begitu saja ke lantai, mengenai beberapa bagian static bicycle. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat dipelukan Seungyoun, dengan penis Seungyoun yang masih terus bergerak pelan dibawah sana.

Ketika dirasa efek orgasme Hangyul telah sedikit berkurang, Seungyoun kembali menitah Hangyul untuk kembali membungkuk, berpegangan erat pada stang static bicycle. Dihujamnya kembali lubang Hangyul tanpa ampun oleh Seungyoun, yang lengannya kini mencengkram kuat pinggul Hangyul, guna menahan agar kekasihnya itu tidak limbung dan terjatuh.

“s-sayang mau telen anak kita ga?”

Dalam isaknya Hangyul mengiyakan pertanyaan Seungyoun, yang detik berikutnya lalu melepaskan tautan keduanya. Dengan sisa tenaganya, Hangyul susah payah turun dari sepeda statis, lalu berlutut dihadapan penis kekasihnya yang sedang dikocok oleh si empunya. Hangyul menjulurkan lidahnya, siap menampung cairan kental kesukaannya. Entah sudah berapa tahun dirinya tidak menyecap rasa itu. Apalagi belakangan Hangyul tau kalau Seungyoun sering minum jus. Ia penasaran apakah rasanya akan berbeda dari bertahun-tahun yang lalu?

Mani Seungyoun yang memenuhi mulut Hangyul, ditelan hanya dalam dua kali teguk. Tidak sampai disana, Seungyoun cukup terkejut ketika penisnya kembali dikulum Hangyul, untuk dibersihkan seluruhnya. Disedot hingga seolah tak bersisa.

tak tak tak tak

Perlahan lampu gedung gym mati satu per satu. Membuat keduanya beringsut membereskan mani Hangyul yang berceceran di lantai dengan menggunakan kaos Seungyoun sebagai lap. Lalu keduanya tergesa memakai kembali celana mereka, dan lari pergi keluar gedung, tanpa menyapa penjaga gedung seperti biasanya.

TAMAT.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! ❤😌
> 
> jangan lupa tekan tombol kudos dan kasih tau yang lain yaa kalau suka sama ceritanya ^^ kalau ga suka boleh sampaikan kritik dan pesannya melalui curious cat atau komen dibawah juga boleh ^^


End file.
